High Hopes
by Asdsafsfdsfds
Summary: Un Oneshot (muy) corto NozoEli


La voz de Eli resonó firme y suave por todo el cuarto, Nozomi se encogió, intimidada, ella no se sentía bien respecto a lo que estaba pasando, pero hacía su mejor intento. Ella podía decir con toda la seguridad de que lo estaba intentando. Pero Eli no, estaba siendo cobarde. La chica de ojos verdes estaba dolida y decepcionada.

—Eli, por favor. —murmura. La tristeza barrió con la aparente felicidad de Nozomi y ya no pudo sonreír. —No me dejes sola, no puedo.

Eli cerró los ojos un momento, con fuerza, tratando de no llorar. —Tengo miedo, Nozomi, tengo mucho miedo. ¿Y si no nos volvemos a encontrar? Nozomi… ¿¡y si no puedo volver!? …. ¿y si me olvidas?

La cama se hundió un poco bajo el peso de Eli que se sentó a un lado de Nozomi, —No quiero perderte. Y tampoco puedo evitarlo. Realmente nunca pensé sobre esté día, no creí que llegaría. —lloró. — No sé qué decirte, tengo tanto que decir, pero no sé. No logró saber qué hacer. Me congeló solo de pensar en la posibilidad de no volverte a ver. No hay tiempo, no quiero soltarte. —La voz de Eli sonó tan dulce y vulnerable. Parecía a punto de romperse.

— ¡Podemos irnos, Elicchi, podemos irnos de aquí! ¡Estoy segura de que encontraremos algún lugar…!—Eli interrumpió la suplica desesperada de su compañera. —Está bien, Nozomi, dejemos de engañarnos. —Nozomi le sonrío; una pequeña sonrisita, una muy pequeña sonrisa triste llena de compresión.

—Elicchi…~ —Eli la miró, con los ojos muy abiertos, esperando algo, alguna palabra que le diese más esperanza. Que le hiciera sentir un poco mejor. —Te amo, no sabes cuánto lo hago.

El apartamento de Nozomi era amplio, espacioso y no era cálido, se sentía solitario, se mantenía regularmente a oscuras. La chica no tenía a nadie más, sus padres no estaban en casa casi nunca y ella sólo fingía que estaba bien. Sin embargo, dentro de esa casa a oscuras había una luz encendida cada que se acercaba la noche, Eli se encargaba siempre de hacerla feliz, y entonces, todo se volvía perfecto. Y no importaba la casa a oscuras, ni sus padres ausentes, ni su vida vacía. Podía refugiarse en esa chica que le abrió su corazón y le dio pase a su vida. Su compañera para encontrarle sentido a su camino. Y Eli, por su parte, no se veía capaz de ser lo suficientemente valiente para dejarla ir.

La rubia y Nozomi mantenían una relación intima, y profunda, pero nunca pasaron a una confesión que las llevara a otro plano. Su relación constaba de miradas dulces, silencios cómodos, toqueteos juguetones y miradas reveladoras. Su amor siempre expresado en silencio. Con una calma y sensualidad excitante. Por eso, los ojos de Eli se empañan, siente su corazón latir con prisa, martillea y su cabeza da vueltas, su garganta se seca y un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo con exquisita parsimonia. Se siente más viva que nunca y esas palabras le alegran tanto como le duelen. _Te amo te amo te amo te amo, te amo, Eli,_ y no desaparece de su cabeza. Se graba como un disco, y se repite y se vuelve a repetir y a Eli no le molesta. La llena de cálida esperanza y sueños y piensa que todo estará bien, sólo necesitan esperar.

Nozomi no sabe si reír o llorar o qué hacer, las cartas le advirtieron que algo así pasaría, ella trató de prepararse pero con algo como esto, es consciente de que no jamás podría. No cuando la persona que amas tiene que irse con una promesa de volver a casa indefinida. Decide levantarse de la cama, sin saber exactamente qué hacer para no echarse a llorar. Se sienta frente al tocador y observa su reflejo en el espejo que está frente a ella. Se ve ahí, y no se reconoce, sus ojos están más caídos de lo usual y brillan porque las lágrimas están a punto de soltarse. Se desata sus coletas con lentitud, no quiere pensar. Quiere disfrutar de la compañía tranquila de Eli.

Eli por su parte se detiene detrás de la silla de Nozomi, y masajea sus hombros, la imagen de Nozomi le parece lo más hermoso que puede ver.

—Estaré contigo, Non-chan. Siempre. Nunca te dejaré porque te he dado mi corazón.

Así que con delicadeza toma con sus manos bellas y largas el rostro de Nozomi y la atrae, le sonríe con todo el cariño que puede sentir, y la besa. Nozomi sube la cabeza para poder recibir el beso de la rubia mejor. La lengua de Eli, atrevida, se adentra a la boca de la otra, muerde con suavidad su labio inferior y sus manos bajan poco a poco para abrir el pijama de Nozomi. Nozomi jadea un poco, excitada. Detiene por un momento a Eli.

—Llévame a la cama. —dice.

Eli la mira con intensidad, toma su mano y la jala hacía sí. Los ojos azules de la rusa brillan y parecen estar felices. El pijama de botones de Non-chan cae al suelo en un golpe seco, como si fuera seda. Nozomi siente las manos de Eli apretar su cintura en un fuerte agarre, la guía hacia la cama y la recuesta. Ella se deja hacer; se siente en las nubes. Su corazón martillea con prisa y siente la urgente necesidad de que su, ahora, amante, recorra su cuerpo enteramente. El calor las recorre a las dos desde arriba hacia abajo, el calorcillo que ambas sienten se aloja en sus intimidades y se sienten a explotar. Les urge vaciar ese fuego que las abruma y las ahoga.

Eli reparte besos húmedos por el cuello de Nozomi, ésta gime y sus manos tratan de sacarle torpemente la camisa azul cielo a Eli. Eli se ríe porque Nozomi comienza a desesperarse. Detiene un momento sus mimos, desnuda a Nozomi y ella misma se quita su camisa. Toma los pechos turgentes de Non-chan y los moldea, quita su sostén para después besar y chuparlos. Las manos de Nozomi se enredan en la cabellera rubia, jadea en su oído provocando que la respiración de la rusa se acelere.

— ¡Eli… oh dios, Eli!—Su compañera le sonríe divertida y orgullosa por hacerle sentir de esa forma. Deja sus pechos y baja por su abdomen, Nozomi aún puede sentir la sonrisa guasona de Eli vagar por su abdomen repartiendo besos por todas partes.

Nozomi está sonrojada, sabe lo que hará Eli. Y Eli está emocionada. Se relame los labios y baja a la intimidad de su amante. Con sus dedos abre los pliegues de la femineidad de la otra, acercando su rostro empieza a lamer toda la zona. El rostro de Eli se hundió ahí, decidiendo también penetrarla con dos de sus dedos mientras que con la lengua continua estimulándola.

Las manos de Nozomi agarran con fuerza el cabello de Eli, causándole un poco de dolor placentero del cual la rubia no se quejo. Se había sorprendido por lo que su compañera hizo. Eli realmente no sabe qué hacer pero se aventaba porque le encantaba Non-chan. Y su placer la complacía más que nunca.

—Adoro la manera en que me miras siempre, Non-chan. —Eli dice, para volver a continuar con lo suyo. Nozomi asiente, no es capaz de prestar completa atención a sus palabras. Sus caderas se mueven un poco más, Nozomi quiere más y más.

Eli lame y chupa y muerde disfrutando lo que hace, introduce su lengua todo lo que puede y le gusta eso que hace. Le gusta que Nozomi grite su nombre una y otra vez. Le encanta la imagen de Nozomi ruborizada y sudorosa con los ojos entrecerrados y la sensación de sus manos enredadas en su cabello. Trepa de nuevo el cuerpo de Nozomi, hasta tener su rostro frente al suyo chocando sus narices de forma tierna y susurra:

—Adoro los gestos que haces, —besa a Nozomi de forma que le quita el aliento. A Nozomi el beso se le antoja extraño pero le gusta. —y adoro las noches frías en las que puedo quedarme contigo. — La respiración agitada de Nozomi, así como sus pechos bajando y subiendo, van calmándose hasta quedar en calma. Abraza a Eli, y se esconde en su cuello. Sus cuerpos desnudos se enredan buscando el calor de la otra.

Non-chan se siente feliz, el sentimiento oprime su pecho. Juega con las cabellos de Elicchi,y dice;

—Mañana te vas, —comienza, su voz suena quedito, es tranquila y se comienza a romper, de nuevo. —Aún no estoy preparada para esto.

—Yo tampoco, Nozomi.

Es muy temprano para Nico que se talla los ojos aún adormilada, por un momento no recuerda que hace en el aeropuerto hasta que ve el rostro derrotado de Nozomi. Abre los ojos espantada de haberlo olvidado por un segundo, de repente una amarga sensación la invade. Eli es una de sus mejores amigas. El escenario que está a punto de ver romperá su corazón, sus mejores amigas destrozadas. Eli se va a Rusia, no se sabe cuándo volverá y no puede imaginarse lo que debe de sentir Nozomi, incluso Nico no se imaginaría en esa situación con Maki, tal vez ella estaría dejando su orgullo de super idol y estaría rogándole que por favor se quedara. Nico admira la entereza de la chica tetona. Todas están reunidas, Honoka está dando su discurso de una amistad inseparable que pues, se aprecia, claro. Umi y Kotori están sutilmente cerca. Nico sospecha que ambas se pusieron en el mismo lugar que las de tercero y estarían espantadas de que eso llegara pasarles. Aunque Kotori en algún momento quiso irse. Nico ve de reojo a Maki, que esta seria de desde que todas se reunieron en el aeropuerto, se pregunta qué está pensando.

Ve a Nozomi y a Eli acercarse, todas les dan su espacio, conocedoras de que entre esas dos había algo grande.

Nozomi llora, Eli no lo resiste y lo hace también. Nico sabe que quiere consolarla, pero no puede. Sabe que Eli no lo resistiría.

Cuando los pasajeros están subiendo a bordo y Eli les da la espalda a todas, Nico ve sus rostros tristes y con una sonrisa nostálgica nota la promesa que tienen Nozomi y Eli de volver una hacia la otra.

—Estaré bien, Nicocchi, ahora sé que todo va a pasar como está destinado a ser. —Nico recuerda lo que le dijo Nozomi cuando se enteraron de que Eli-chan se iba. Y Nico se contenta con creer en sus palabras.


End file.
